Sonho
by lunakaulitz
Summary: Essa fic é yaoi se não gosta por favor não leia


_**SONHO ON**_

_Dean estava em um quarto diferente, tentou levantar, mas percebeu que estava com as mãos algemados a cama e estava apenas de boxers, olhou para os lados e se assustou ao ver Castiel ali. Ele estava usando apenas uma boxer preta e olhava para Dean com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e Dean soube na hora que era apenas outro sonho._

__Castiel? Por que estou algemado na cama?_

_O anjo não disse nada e se aproximou da cama subindo nela, passou uma perna por cima de Dean e sentou sobre sua cintura se abaixou dando um beijo no loiro. Dean no começo não correspondeu, mas o anjo era insistente e continuou o beijando ate Dean se entregar ao beijo._

_Castiel passou a beijar o pescoço de Dean e a movimentar seu quadril precionando o membro do loiro o fazendo gemer baixinho contra sua boca. Desceu os beijos e brincou um pouco com um dos mamilos e voltou a descer deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava, quando chegou na boxer, olhou pra cima vendo Dean o olhar e sorriu marroto. A puxou pra baixo a retirando e revelando o membro rijo do loiro e o abocanhou sugando com força, fazendo o loiro se contorcer e tentar se soltar sem sucesso ja que estava algemado na cama._

_Castiel levantou e voltou a beijar a boca de Dean enquanto tirava a sua ultima peça de roupa ficando nu, levantou e Dean teve uma bela visão do corpo do anjo a sua frente. Castiel abriu suas asas as exibindo para o loiro deitado na cama._

__Me diz o que você quer Dean? - Castiel passou a mão por todo seu tronco parando em seu membro e o manipulando entre os dedos. Dean olhava para o anjo com agua na boca._

__Me solta. - pediu. Ele estava ficando doido só de olhar para o anjo se tocando, queria substituir as mãos do anjo por sua boca._

_O anjo apenas negou com a cabeça e voltou a sentar em sua cintura passando as mãos por seu torax, beijou o loiro e desceu para seu pescoço e continuou descendo ate chegar onde queria..._

_**SONHO OFF**_

_**Dean acorda. - Castiel falou dando um leve tapa no ombro do namorado e viu o loiro abrir os olhos vendo Castiel sentado na cama o olhando assustado. - Ate que enfim acordou.**

**_O que foi? - sentou na cama. - Voce esta bem? - perguntou preocupado olhando para o namorado ao seu lado só de boxers.**

_**Sim.**

**_Então por que me acordou?**

**_Por que voce estava gemendo enquanto dormia. - Dean lembrou do sonho assim que essas palavras sairam da boca de Castiel. - Com o que estava sonhando?**

**_Quer mesmo saber com oque eu estava sonhando? - sorriu maliciosamente e empurrou o outro e deitou por cima dele.**

**_Quero. Muito. - retribuiu o sorriso sendo beijado em seguida.**

**Dean não perdeu tempo com preliminares ja estava excitado, tirou as unicas peças de roupas de ambos e se colocou entre as pernas de Castiel o penetrando com uma unica estocada. Castiel gemeu alto ao ser penetrado e enlaçou a cintura do loiro com suas pernas e enterava suas unhas nas costas do outro o marcando assim com Dean que distribuia beijos, chupões e mordidas no pescoço do moreno. As estocadas estavam cada vez mais rapidas e fundas tocando varias vezes seguidas na prostata do outro que gemia cada vez mais alto e pedia por mais. Dean se retrou do outro ouvindo resmungos.**

**_Fica de quatro pra mim. - pediu e foi prontamente atendido. Castiel se colocou de quatro na cama e foi invadido novamente.**

**Dean segurava na cintura do homem a sua frente e investia com cada vez mais força. Deitou seu corpo por cima do outro e mordeu as costa do morreno. Sentindo que estava quase chegando ao seu limite levou a mão ao membro do outro o masturbando no ritmo das estocadas e logo sentiu Castiel se deramar em sua mão e veio logo em seguida. Os dois cairam exaustos na cama e Dean puxou o moreno o fazendo ele deitar a cabeça em seu peito.**

**_Voce sonhou com isso? - perguntou o moreno assim que sua respiração estava normal.**

**_Mais ou menos isso. - Castiel levantou a cabeça olhando para o loiro.**

**_Como assim, " mais ou menos isso" - o moreno imitou o loiro.**

**_É que no sonho eu estava algemado na cama e você era um anjo. - castiel começou a rir e logo estava gargalhando, sentou na cama tentando se acalmar e Dean apenas o olhava sem entender onde estava a graça.**

**_Você só pode estar ficando louco Dean. - estava tentando se acalmar - Eu anjo. - gargalhou - só em sonhos mesmo. - deitou na cama ainda rindo, mas parou assim que sentiu o corpo do namorado em cima do seu.**

**_Você tem razão - beijou o canto da boca do outro - voce esta mais pra diabinho.**

**FIM**


End file.
